


Watch out for Shovels

by MidnightWolfy



Series: Felicity's hackers [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds, Leverage, Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Because of course they all know each other, F/M, Hackers, Philanthropist hackers, Shovel Talk, Wedding invites, all the references, email format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When planning her wedding, Felicity Smoak looks at her potential guest list with trepidation.</p><p>Or</p><p>All hackers know each other and shovel talks will always be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch out for Shovels

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and I just had to write it. 
> 
> This is Unbated! Please, point out any mistakes.

Felicity looked down at the list in her hand and chewed her lip. This should have been one of the easiest parts of planning a wedding. Writing down all the people you wanted to show up and sending invitations. She even had a stack of envelopes ready to hand write the names and address on them.

The issue was the list she was holding didn't like contain names and addresses, it contained email addresses. Monikers for people that she considered her oldest friends but she had never met in person.

GeekzRuledawrld@gmail.com  
BlkQueenTechQueen@mydomain.com  
AntiVamp_Redtree@nightwatch.eu  
WOB@scorpion.com

She tapped her pen restlessly, glanced at her computer and then back to the list. She knew it was likely that none of them would show but an invite would still be nice. She frowned and brought her pen up to nibble on the end.

"What's wrong?"

Felicity jumped, startled by the voice behind her.

"Oliver! You scared me, how many times do I have to tell you to make more noise when you walk? Not that it would make any difference, I mean you probably learned to walk silently in every situation even with bells attached to you. So it's probably just muscle memory now which is unconscious."

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted her babbling, "What's bothering you?"

"Oh um," Felicity hesitated and glanced at the list. Oliver followed her gaze and the hacker silently cursed knowing that he probably instantly memorized the personal emails of some of the best hackers on the planet. "Well, I was making a list of who to invite to the wedding and, well, my friends aren't really the 'sharing personal information like home addresses' type."

"It's okay to do things your way, honey, it's your day," Oliver said picking up the list and looking more closely at the addresses listed.

"But we bought all these fancy envelopes and I think this paper is worth more then actual money. Not to mention the fact that I've never met them in real life. I mean, I trust them and they've always been there for me but what if this changes things? What if I just word vomit all over them and tell them about you?"

"Hey," Oliver said smiling at her rambling and cupped her face in his hands, "You trust them and I trust you. Invite them. It'll be fine, you'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay," Felicity said, gazing into her fiancé's intense blue eyes. They held so much compassion and determination that she could feel the worry drain from her body.

The hacker turned in her chair to face her computer and started drafting emails. She felt the the rest of her tension melt away as her archer squeezed her shoulder in that familiar way and went to sharpen arrows.

\---

To: listserv@herebedragons.com  
From: binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
Subject: News!!

I'm getting married! You're all invited! Let me know if you can make it.  
Here are the details:  
[Link]  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:BlkQueenTechQueen@mydomain.com  
Subject: Re: News!!

OMG!! Oliver “the Adonis” Queen is your boy toy?! BB you've been holding out! Tell me everything!! I need details girl!  
Of course, I'll go. I'll ask for the time off and we can totally have some RL girl talk.  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:WOB@scropion.com  
Subject: Re: News!!

Congratulations on your future nuptials, BB.  
Due to the unpredictability of my job, it is highly unlikely that I will make it.  
I will mark the date and be sure to send you a gift as is customary. Please, forward a link to your registry.  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:BlkQueenTechQueen@mydomain.com  
Subject: Re: News!!

Oh! I almost forgot about gifts! Thank you for reminding me WOBs. I'm sorry you can't make it. :( We’ll miss you.  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: News!!

Congrats BB! Damn girl, you got game! I'll totally be there. Wouldn't miss it. How is the plus one thing gonna work? Because you know.  
WOBs man, you need to get out more and live a little. A Queen party is the place to be!  
But like there won't be any terrorists or whatever there right? Like security will be tight, right? Because I do know a few people.  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
Subject: Re: News!!

Thanks guys.

Queenie, there really isn't anything to tell. We met at work and that's pretty much it.  
WOBs, awe, I'll miss you. Maybe we can live stream it? My registry is: [Link]  
Geek, I'm so glad you're coming. You'll be set for plus two so don't worry. I have it on good authority that security will definitely be covered!  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:AntiVamp_Redtree@nightwatch.eu  
Subject: Re: News!!

Mazel Tov, BB!!  
I wish I could be there but I'm busy that Tuesday. I wish I didn't live so far away.  
Are you doing a traditional wedding?  
That Goy isn’t pressuring you, right? I’ll go down there and beat him with a shovel for you!  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:WOB@scorpion.com  
Subject: Re: News!!

Red,

If you cannot making it to the wedding, it is unlikely that you will make it to assault Oliver Queen. I suggest you rethink your threat.  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:AntiVamp_Redtree@nightwatch.eu  
Subject: Re: News!!

WOBs, don’t logic me with your logical logic! I’m trying to be protective here. I could probably get someone to do my bidding. I have minions that are miniony. Not as cute as the Despicable Me ones but still totally minions. 

Plus, everyone needs to have the shovel talk, especially Oliver Queen. I’ve seen the tabloids.  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:AntiVamp_Redtree@nightwatch.eu  
Subject: Re: News!!

OMG! I’m sorry, BB! I didn’t mean to bring up his exes…  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
Subject: Re: News!!

Red,  
It’s totally okay. I get it. Please, no beating Oliver with a shovel, though. I don’t think anything good would come of it.

He is up for doing some Jewish traditions! I think he’s a little too serious about including that part actually.  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: News!!

Red, I will totally give him a shovel talk for you! I may not be the muscle type but I know a guy. ;) I can even get your preferred type of shovel, I’m told the impact is very distinctive.  
BB, you know we’d totally be there for you if he turns out to be a Grifter. Like for real though, if he every hurts you, I will make him pay.  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:BlkQueenTechQueen@mydomain.com  
Subject: Re: News!!

I’ll help! He would never know what hit him! >:}  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
Subject: Re: News!!

Thank you all. He’s really a sweetheart once you get to know him. I’ve met a lot of his exes already. They are really supportive of this actually. 

So no plotting his down fall!  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:WOB@scropion.com  
Subject: Re: News!!

BB, 

The tabloids are quite bad. I insist that you let us know if anything happens between you. I will invest in a shovel. 

Note: This is not a plot of his downfall, think of it as insurance.  
\--

To:listserv@herebedragons.com  
From:AntiVamp_Redtree@nightwatch.eu  
Subject: Re: News!!

I like that. It’s totally insurance!  
\--

 

Felicity fought to contain her giggles are she imagined her friends beating Oliver with shovels. The thought was made funnier as she glanced at the archer. She could see the headlines now: The Arrow felled by shovel wielding geeks! 

“What’s so funny?” 

The hacker glanced at her fiancé, dressed in his signature uniform and couldn’t hold in her laugh. The confused puppy look on his face made her laugh even harder. After catching her breath Felicity said:

“Some of my friends agreed to come.”

“What’s so funny about that?” Oliver said.

“Just be sure to watch out for shovels!”


End file.
